June 11, 2015 Smackdown results
The June 11, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 9, 2015 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Summary The best show on Thursday night saw WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins go to war against Dolph Ziggler, Intercontinental Champion Ryback battle both The Miz and Big Show's gigantic threats and six combatants fight tooth and nail for Money in the Bank Ladder Match advantage. On Monday, Dean Ambrose toured New Orleans with Seth Rollins’ WWE World Heavyweight Title still in his possession, before helping J&J Security defeated the reigning titleholder and flooring his onetime “brother” with Dirty Deeds. It was in the wake of all this, The Lunatic Fringe kicked off SmackDown, promising to walk out of Sunday's Ladder Match against Rollins as the World Champion. Rollins soon emerged, vowing to overcome Ambrose Sunday and demanding his title back. To the surprise of the WWE Universe, Ambrose opted to oblige — only to reveal moments later that it was not the real title after all. As it turned out, The Architect would have more immediate problems, as Director of Operations Kane joined the party and placed him into a match against Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match competitor Dolph Ziggler. In a contest that never got off the ground two weeks ago on Raw, Intercontinental Champion Ryback battled The Miz in an intense showdown on SmackDown. And shortly after kicking out of a Skull-Crushing Finale, The Big Guy roared back and overcame The Moneymaker with a Meathook Clothesline and Shell Shocked combination for the three-count. As the smoke was still clearing, Big Show interrupted and promised to take the Intercontinental Title at WWE Money in the Bank. When The Human Wrecking Ball invited the giant to mix it up three days early, The World's Largest Athlete informed him that his “feeding time” will be Sunday. With R-Truth joining SmackDown commentary, King Barrett took on Jack Swagger. In the final moments, the winner of the 2015 King of the Ring Tournament become distracted as Truth decided to try on the royal crown, leaving The Real American free to nearly take off Barrett's head. But the reigning monarch recovered in a hurry and blasted Swagger with a Bull Hammer Elbow for the victory. At the height of a chaotic contest between Seth Rollins and Dolph Ziggler, The Architect rolled through The Showoff's crossbody and scored a victory with a handful of tights. Will he have the same luck this Sunday when he attempts to defend his World Title against Dean Ambrose in a Ladder Match? Offended that Paige has been speaking for the entire Divas division, Alicia Fox took on the No. 1 contender to the Divas Title. In the end, The Diva of Tomorrow made her tap-out to the PTO. In the final moments of a Six-Man Tag Team Match for Money in the Bank Ladder Match momentum, Roman Reigns’ attempt to finish off Kofi Kingston was blocked by Kane's chokeslam. The Corporate Demon was instantly hit with Randy Orton's RKO, and Orton was in turn leveled by Sheamus’ Brogue Kick. Neville planted The Celtic Warrior with an explosive missile dropkick, only to be taken out by Kingston's Trouble in Paradise. But when Kingston leaped at Reigns from the ropes, The Big Dog hit him with a Superman Punch in midair. Before the black-clad Superstar could get the pin, though, The New Day attacked and the referee was forced to call from the bell. The New Day continued their assault on Reigns, and when they attempted to make a statement, Dolph Ziggler emerged with some rungs of his own to engage the “positivity”-driven Superstars. Then, as all his Money in the Bank Ladder Match opponents battled outside the ring, Neville rained down upon them with a jaw-dropping leap from the top of the ladder! Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) *Ryback defeated The Miz (5:20) *King Barrett defeated Jack Swagger (2:19) *Seth Rollins defeated Dolph Ziggler (10:44) *Paige defeated Alicia Fox by submission (4:44) *Neville, Randy Orton & Roman Reigns defeated Kane, Kofi Kingston & Sheamus (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) by DQ (8:50) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose defeated Bray Wyatt Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dean Ambrose plays a joke on Seth Rollins SD 6-13-15 1.jpg SD 6-13-15 2.jpg SD 6-13-15 3.jpg SD 6-13-15 4.jpg SD 6-13-15 5.jpg SD 6-13-15 6.jpg Ryback v The Miz SD 6-13-15 7.jpg SD 6-13-15 8.jpg SD 6-13-15 9.jpg SD 6-13-15 10.jpg SD 6-13-15 11.jpg SD 6-13-15 12.jpg King Barrett v Jack Swagger SD 6-13-15 13.jpg SD 6-13-15 14.jpg SD 6-13-15 15.jpg SD 6-13-15 16.jpg SD 6-13-15 17.jpg SD 6-13-15 18.jpg Seth Rollins v Dolph Ziggler SD 6-13-15 19.jpg SD 6-13-15 20.jpg SD 6-13-15 21.jpg SD 6-13-15 22.jpg SD 6-13-15 23.jpg SD 6-13-15 24.jpg Paige v Alicia Fox SD 6-13-15 25.jpg SD 6-13-15 26.jpg SD 6-13-15 27.jpg SD 6-13-15 28.jpg SD 6-13-15 29.jpg SD 6-13-15 30.jpg Neville, Orton & Reigns v Kane, Kingston & Sheamus SD 6-13-15 31.jpg SD 6-13-15 32.jpg SD 6-13-15 33.jpg SD 6-13-15 34.jpg SD 6-13-15 35.jpg SD 6-13-15 36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #825 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #825 at WWE.com * #825 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events